Baby Edward, Vampire Bella
by SparkledDreams
Summary: When Edward is hunting, he is transformed into a one year old baby for two months. Bella decides to disobey Edward, asks Rosalie to change her, who reluctantly obeys. Now she and the Cullens all take care of a human baby boy. Rated M just in case. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

I was out hunting while Alice held Bella hostage. I knew she hated it, but I didn't want her going to La Push. What if Paul lost control and hurt her? Or even worse, Jacob? And then Bella would be her usual selfless self and forgive whoever attacked her. No, Bella could not go to La Push.

As I sucked the life out of a mountain lion, I fell to the ground. A figure stood above me. My vision was getting blurry.

"So sorry, dear Edward. But I truly couldn't help myself!" the voice cackled. I was helpless against whatever danger this figure posed, but he did not move to attack. Soon, I was unconscious, but how was that possible?

Bella POV

"Bella Barbie time!" Alice shrieked. I groaned as Alice carried me to her closet. She pulled out multiple hangers. She then ripped my clothes off, literally. I was left standing naked, besides my bra and underwear.

Alice told me to close my eyes as she slipped on a silky fabric over my head. I obeyed and was glad. I didn't want to make a big deal of Alice's fun time.

When I reopened my eyes, I gasped. I didn't even feel Alice curl my hair or put makeup on me. In fact, I could barely believe she actually did do it.

I wore a silk blue shirt, which billowed out. The black leggings hugged my legs and the silver heels matched the headband in my forest of classy curls. Just then, Alice screamed.

Before I knew what was going on, I was on Alice's back and we were outside.

"Alice! What is going on?" I shouted. I got no reply. But I didn't need one, because at that moment, we stopped in front of a tree. There, on the ground, was a little baby boy. Alice froze, her arms dropping. I flailed backwards to the ground.

"Edward."

I was shocked. This was Edward? Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme all appeared at once. Esme helped me up. Carlisle checked baby Edward out. Finally, he stood and turned to us. "Edward has been transformed into a baby boy by a Volturi guard. I smell it. It'll most likely last a month or two," Carlisle announced. Silence.

"So we'll have to take care of him?" Rose, Esme, and Alice were squealing with delight. But Carlisle said, "Yes, but you mustn't force him to do things he doesn't want to do, just because he can't stop you."

I sweetly scooped a sleeping baby boy into my wretched human arms. Rosalie, who was now very close to me, came over and threw me on her back. We all headed home. And as much as I knew I shouldn't, I was going to ask Rosalie to do a favor Edward wouldn't like. I wasn't about to sit around and get old. This was my chance! I decided to let Rosalie change me into a vampire. As much as I knew she might say no, I would give it a try.

That night, as I lay in my bed at the Cullens, my fiance in a crib beside me, I called for Rosalie, hoping Alice wouldn't object. To my relief, both her and Rose rushed in. They were both smiling.

**So it was short, I know, but I wanted to get my ideas out. Please review! Please, itll make me EXTREMELY happy! Tell me if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie POV

I wasn't sure if I was ready to change Bella. After all, she may regret it. But who was I to decide my best friend's fate? Yes, I said best friend. We were tight.

Alice and I sat on the bed. Bella bolted up. She knew that we knew what she wanted. "Please. I just want to be with him and you forever. I can wait two months, so long as I know I have eternity in front of me," she pleaded. Damn that little girl pout of hers! I sighed; Alice was already nodding yes, trying not to wake Edward.

"You want me to do it, Bella? Or Rose? When? Oh, I cant wait for you and I to be able to dress the same way, with your new curves!" Alice was quietly shrieking. Thankfully, Em, Jazz, Carlisle, and Esme were all fine with Bella's changing. They were smart not to disturb us.

"I was hoping you both could do it. And now, please," Bella answered, gazing at me. I nodded solemnly. If this is what my sister wanted, she could have it. I tried not to think about the pain she would go through and Edward's fury when he changed back.

"One," Alice breathed, leaning towards Bella's arm. I put my teeth near her other wrist. "Two."

Bella was the one to say three. We both bit down on Bella's wrists. Surprisingly, she didn't scream. But she did look paralyzed and in agony.

"Tell Edward that I went for a vacation. Also, I'm fine, Rose. Let me rest for three days. Keep Edward away from me while I change," Bella uttered before her eyes closed. Alice gave me a reassuring nod before we both hauled Edward's crib out and down the stairs.

Emmett pulled me onto his lap, while Jazz pulled Alice onto his. Carlisle and Esme were on the pure white loveseat.

"Is she going to be okay?" Esme asked, her voice fluttering in concern. I didn't answer; I just nodded, because at that moment, Edward woke up.

Bella POV

The fire burned me. It neared my heart. It got hotter, I internally screamed, begging for someone to kill me, just to stop the agony that burned me. I couldn't move. I refused to actually yell; I knew Edward would hear and I refused to let him know I was in pain. I hoped Rosalie and Alice would take care of him.

Jasper POV

Edward woke with a start. He looked around in wonder. He knew who we were though. This was confirmed in a few minutes. I felt confusion and sadness radiating from the little baby boy.

Edward started to cry and screeched for Bella. "Bewa!" He continued to search for his mate. I felt sorry for him. Rosalie's face appeared above his. She scooped him up.

"Bella is on vacation. She'll be back in three days," Rose cooed. Edward giggled. I couldn't wait to tease him about this. "Hungwy, I hungwy, Wosie," Eddie shrieked. Rosalie carried him into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet. There were cans of food everywhere.

Rose happily spoon fed Edward Gerber food. I scrunched my nose at it. Yummy? More like yuck!

Rosalie brought Edward back to the living room, where Emmett took him into his arms. "S'already 3:00 PM, what took ya so long, Eddie?" he joked. I growled fiercely, feeling his emotions. "Emmy, you poopy. I no like Eddie, you no call me Eddie, got it?" Edward grumbled. Emmy laughed out; the kid started to cry. Rosie smacked her husband on the head for being so loud. Edward smugly snuggled into her chest. He wanted Bella, and he wanted her now.

Alice took Edward when Rose went to check on Bella. She gave Alice, Esme, Emmett, and I a reassuring nod. Carlisle went with her. Hopefully, Edward wouldnt catch on about Bella becoming a vampire. "Awice, can we talk to Bewa? Pwease? Pwetty pwease?" Edward whined. "Sorry baby, she does not have her cell phone with her," Alice told him. He pouted. Why couldn't he see Bella? Oh yes, she said for him not to. Then, Rosalie came back, without Carlisle. 'Where Daddy go?" Edward wondered aloud. Rose smiled. "He's just checking on Bel-a patient, sweetheart. Dont worry," she said. Alice, Em, Rose, and I all huddled around Edward, making sure he was okay. But he only wanted Bella.

"She is alright, better than alright, actually. She will wake up tomorrow," Carlisle declared, coming down the staircase. He noticed Edward sitting on Alice's lap and corrected himself. "I mean, Bella's coming home tomorrow," Carlisle cheered. We all fake cheered, for Edward's sake. Besides, we could discuss Bella once Edward fell asleep. It seemed like forever, though.

Rose took Edward into another room, so we could talk with Alice about what happened with Bella. Of course, we all heard, but we wanted details. Rosalie already knew this stuff and willingly volunteered to play "Mom" before Bella took the job, even though Rosalie adored Bella now.

"She doesn't want Edward near her while changing. I looked to see if she would have any thirst problems. She won't. In fact, she has two gifts. One, a self-control. It's kinda like you, Jazz, but she can only calm people and upset people. Her other gift is a mental shield. I have seen multiple visions of her as a vampire, but that isn't our biggest worry. When Edward turns back, he's gonna be VERY mad at Rosalie, Bella, and I. I can't see this, though. I have no idea why. Bella will be waking up at 10:00 AM tomorrow morning. Ooh, I have to go get her into a _fashionable _outift," Alice explained swiftly, rushing upstairs. We could hear ALice grunting in frustration, looking for "the perfect waking outfit". Em and I chuckled. Esme and Carlisle smiled. Just then, Rosalie came back into the room. "So, what did I miss?"

**Hiya! This chapter was gonna be longer but I wanted to update earlier. Please review. If ya review, Ill put up another chapter, a REALLY LONG chapter! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV I could hear my heart going faster and faster and faster. It pounded and I screamed in my head. MAKE THE PAIN STOP! I wanted to scream for help. WHy wouldnt anyone stop the fire. It had completely engulfed my heart, and my heart was on flames. Why wouldn't it just stop? And then, just as abruptly as it started, the pain cut off. I opened my eyes and sat up. It amazed me how advanced my senses were. I could see every speck of dust. I smelled Alice's perfume, and Rosalie's shampoo, and...Emmett's...odor. I felt the silk in my hand so clear. Wait, silk? I looked down at myself. Alice. I wore a royal blue floor length gown. And when I lifted my dress, it revealed five inch blue pumps. I shook them off. There were blue ballet flats beside me. A note tucked in the right one caught my eye. I could read it from where I was. Dear Bella, So sorry we couldn't be here for when you woke. Edward apparently HAD to go to the park. Alice put pumps on you; I gave you the flats just in case. I know this must sound cruel, but could you hunt by yourself? Ali says we won't be back till 12, and I know you woke up at 10. I wish I could've been there, but Emmett promised me 'alone time' in the woods while Alice and Jazz played with Eddie. How could I say no? You'll find Edward's problem description on the table downstairs. Good luck. -Rose (PS, your gifts are mental shield and calming and upsetting others, like Jasper) I was a little disappointed that I couldn't talk to anyone, but decided it would be easier to hunt without everyone staring at me. For some reason, I already knew about my gifts. Whatever. I slipped the ballet flats on and jumped out the window, before thinking. When I realized what I had done, I shut my eyes, but I was already on the ground. I took a deep breath and ran. Whenever I was on Edward's back, I was afraid. Now, I was fearless. I tore through the trees like a ghost. Hunting was surprisingly easy. I barely noticed as I automatically sucked the warm blood from a buck. Just then, I smelled a more delectable scent. I dashed after it, too obsessed with the hunt to hear the pounding footsteps behind me. Just then, I heard "Stop!". I whirled around. My family stood there, in a warning position. A baby boy was perched on Em's back, peering out at me. Edward. I let out a hiss. But I realized the scent I was chasing for was...humans. I froze. I was a monster! I caught my breath and held it as I raced the way we came, trying to get the smell out of my brain. I made my way back to the house, trying to clear my head. The minute I collapsed on the couch, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were at my side. Well, Edward was still on Emmett's back, so...whatever. They stared at me in awe. "So ALice was right with the self-control. Not only do you calm others, you calm yourself!" Jazz breathed. I grinned. "Have I passed the test?" We all laughed. Edward jumped into my arms. "Bewa!" "Hey there, darling. How are ya?" I asked, holding my fiance to my chest. His human scent made my mouth water *not literally*, but I was as tempted to "feed" from him as I was from Rosalie. Actually, I think Edward's scent tempted me less than the hikers or whatever was in the woods. "I good. You no leab me, just ta tay wit me," Edward said. 'What?" Emmett was confused. I sighed. "He said, "I'm good. Don't leave me, just stay with me," I explained. Em laughed. "Even as a kid, he still gives orders. We're older than you, and your wife-to-be is stronger than you in both forms. So if I were you, I'd lay down and let the big kids deal with the diapers and tantrums." That reminded me of the awful odor I smelt. And I realized it wasn't from Emmett. Edward had used his diaper. "You think you're so smart, change the diaper, big bro," I smirked as he fumbled with his fingers. I shoved Edward towards him in a way that probably made him feel embarrassed. Alice, Rosalie, and I went upstairs to talk. "Thank you so much for changing me. It means so much. Now I will forever live with my family, if its okay with them," I said, adding the last bit sheepishly. Alice chuckled. "'Course, you gotta stay with us now!" But Rose looked at me, puzzled. "What?" "Your parents-you'll never see them again. But you call us your family. I don't understand." I stared at her. "Rosalie, I never had parents. I always took care of them. They never thought I should be the child for once. In fact, I wish for a day I could be babied. But you, you and Alice, Jazz, and Em, Carlisle and Esme, and Edward. YOU are my family, YOU are who takes care of me, and YOU are who I love," I told my beloved sister. Rosalie smiled, in thought, before embracing me. Alice joined in. "Bella you're gorgeous!" Alice squealed. 


End file.
